


Always Be There For You

by Paladin_Willa



Series: MariBat [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Sorta - Fandom, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Multi, other characters come in briefly, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Dick and Wally decide they want to visit their girlfriend Mari in Paris.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Wally West
Series: MariBat [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543573
Comments: 10
Kudos: 373





	Always Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I got dragged down the rabbit hole of shippin Mari with the different bat brothers. I’m not totally sure how, but, worth it. So here’s my first Dick/Mari/Wally fic! Someone on Tumblr started the Wally/Mari and it was cute and so I thought might as well add Dick to it. So ya, I hope you enjoy this!! Also, feel free to talk to me via the comments or my Tumblr @ranger-gothamite !!

A sigh left Mari as she heard Lila spout off more lies. “Richard and Jason just love me. They invited me over to Gotham for the summer. Jason told me Richard wants to take me out on a date. Which is tragic since I’m not sure if I’ll be able to go. There’s just so many charities that need my help,” Lila said sniffling. The class all but ran to comfort her. The only ones who didn’t besides Mari was Chloe, Kim, Alix, Max, and Nino. They either shook their heads or snorting at the others as they praised her for what she did.

Mari couldn’t wait for the bell to ring finally. Chloe just patted Mari’s shoulder in sympathy. “Soon,” Chloe said and Mari nodded agreement.

“So how are they?” Alix asked and Mari smiled.

“They’re great,” Mari said and her friends smiled at her.

“Cool,” Alix replied. Mrs. Bustier thankfully came into the classroom to start their afternoon class, cutting Lila off. Class went by quickly for Mari. As soon as the bell rang, Mari got packed up quickly, wanting to get away from Lila as soon as possible. Her friends were quick to follow her out of the classroom.

“Dick! Wally!” Mari shouted excitedly when she saw the two waiting at the stairs. She ran over and jumped into Dick’s arms for a hug. Wally hugged her too while she was in Dick’s arms. Students were muttering in confusion at hearing her say Dick’s name.

“Marinette, how could you call someone that?” Lila cried with tears and Alya was beside her looking angry. Mari looked over at them and frowned.

“I assume you mean Dick?” Dick asked and Lila nodded and Dick shook his head. “It’s not an insult. That’s my nickname. I don’t like going by my full name,” Dick said and Lila looked at them confused. “Shall we head off? B said I could take you out somewhere nice,” Dick wrapped an arm around Mari while Wally held her hand. The trio was then off to a nice cafe while Mari smiled shyly. Alya, Lila, and Adrien were all frowning at the three as they walked off.

“Is it just you or did Bruce and Jason come with?” Mari asked as they sat down and Dick smiled.

“Yeah. Bruce is checking up on the Paris branch of WE and had Jason come with,” Dick said and Mari smiled. “They’ll visit the bakery when they’re done.”

Mari smiled at that. “I can’t wait to see Jason again. I made him a jacket,” Mari said and Dick smiled.

“He’ll like that,” Dick said and Wally nodded agreement.

“He will,” Wally said right as their food arrived.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari grinned as she finished the last detail on the jacket. She held it up to her boyfriends who smiled at that. “Looks great,” Dick said looking at the leather jacket that had a nod to Robin on it.

“Marinette! Bruce and Jason are here!” Sabine called up.   
“Down in a second!” Mari yelled back and the three went down to see Sabine hugging Jason. When she let go, the short boy ran over to Mari and hugged her. “Hi, Jason. It’s good to see you,” Mari greeted.

“It’s good to see you too, Mari!” Jason greeted pulling back from his hug smiling. Mari smirked at the boy.

“I have a gift for you~” she hummed and Jason looked excited.

“Really?!” he shouted and Mari nodded.

“Yup,” she then turned to Dick who handed over the jacket. Mari held the jacket up and Jason’s smile grew.

“It’s awesome!” he replied taking the jacket and put it on. Mari smiled at him as he looked down at the jacket.

“I’m glad you like it!” Mari said and Bruce smiled at seeing Jason excited.

“Thank you for making that for Jason, you didn’t have too,” Bruce said and Mari just beamed at him.

“I know,” Mari said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dick, Wally, and Jason all walked with Mari to class. They arrived to hear Lila spout another lie. “I can’t wait to visit Richard this weekend. His father is paying for the flight since the money my parents saved up had to go to my grandmother’s surgery,” she said with a sigh and the class all cooed or said how amazing her boyfriend was.

“I can’t believe your dating Richard Grayson!” Rose gushed ever the romantic. At that, Dick froze in the doorway.

“You’re dating who?” Dick asked and Lila smirked to herself before turning it to a lovesick smile.

“Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s son. He’s such a sweetheart and his father is paying for my plane ticket,” Lila said and Dick snorted. This had the class looking confused.

“No you’re not,” he said and Lila scowled but quickly turned on the waterworks.

“How-how could you say that?” she wailed and the class was quick to comfort her while glaring.

“What do you know?” Alya demanded and Dick smirked.

“What do I know? Well, I know I’m Richard Grayson,” he said and the class looked wide-eyed at him. He pulled out his wallet and showed them his learner’s permit. “I like to go by Dick. And while paying for a ticket is something my dad would do. He hasn’t done it for you. He only pays for those if it’s a serious relationship. I’ve never met you before, nor has my father,” Dick said glaring at the Italian. “Now, keep my family’s name off your lips or my father will sue for slander and defamation,” with that, Dick kissed Mari’s cheek before leaving the class with Wally who kissed Mari’s other cheek.

Mari waved goodbye to them while Chloe shook her head as she pulled Mari to her seat. Lila meanwhile tried spinning a lie to make herself look good but Kim and Max shut that down fairly quickly. Lila settled for glaring at Mari during class. During lunch, she tried to do something but Mari’s friends made sure that didn’t happen.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari relaxed against Dick while Wally sat next to him holding her hand. A movie was playing on the tv while her parents made dinner. Dick and Wally smiled at each other over Mari’s head and nodded. Dick pulled out the promise ring they got stealthily so Mari doesn’t realize. He then moved a bit so that Mari could see him as he held up the ring to her. Mari’s eyes widened when she saw the simple silver ring. “Mari, we love you so much, would you accept this promise ring, to let us to always be there for you?” he asked and Mari nodded.

“Yes,” Mari whispered and Dick slid the ring onto her ring finger. Her parents clapped while her boyfriend’s kissed her cheeks happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was short and took a decent while to write. So ya, sorry this took a decent while to write. Also, this the best work i’ve written, but I like how it turned out. I hope you guys enjoyed it too!


End file.
